Gomenasai
by The Silent Wing
Summary: Everyone's coming home and Runo has a choice to make. This continues the background story from Tadaima and Okaerinasai (my other fanfics).
1. Chapter 1

_Italics=phone conversation_

* * *

"_Hi Alice, what's up?"_

"_Really, Shun's back? Hehe you must be happy"_

"_So they're coming back for Daisy's wedding; what did Julie do?"_

"_Ouch must have been loud I feel sorry for Billy"_

"_Yeah I'll ask Kato to bring me over soon. The restaurant's busy today"_

"_Oh, Dan said hi…'kay"_

"_I'm fine Alice, just a bit tired. I gotta go now customers are calling"_

"_Bye"_

Huh, so everyone's coming back. After all those years they're finally coming back. I guess I need to plan a welcome party but I'm gonna be busy planning the food for Daisy's wedding…Oh I know I'll call Chan Lee and Joe. Hopefully they can help.

Alright, back to work. Well, not really work the last customer I had was around lunch. Maybe I should close up for the day? It's been like this for two weeks now. This must be what mum and dad were warning me about-no customers; no business.

I shouldn't have lied to Alice like that she's one of my best friends after all. But I just needed to have a breather. It's kinda shocking that everyone is coming home. We haven't been together for so long. I wonder what's changed. Is Marucho still the computer genius? Has Billy gone deaf? Have they gotten new members?

Have they forgotten us?

It seems like it. Dan does send a letter every once in a while but it's become less frequent over the past year. Also, I think he's mad at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have left so suddenly.

The original plan, when we girls decided to leave, was that we would all return some day. For me it was to be just a month's break from Bakugan. But I didn't really have a choice. My parents needed me to help with the restaurant because the bills were getting big and the rent was due and well, I couldn't leave them. I'm their only daughter so it's expected that I help them right? I told Dan this the same day Alice told me she was staying. I told him that I decided to quit playing Bakugan. I told him I was staying.

I don't know how it happened but I got mad for some reason when he told me to come back. Then he got mad then he cut the call. I got a letter the next day saying that he was sorry but his messages were never the same after that. Sure, they were always full of energy and laughter but he never talked to me anymore. Not like he used to.

Yeah, I know you think all he thinks about is Bakugan this and Bakugan that right? Well sort of but not quite. Inside that head is actually a pretty decent mind. If only more people would see that.

We never really discussed it but I guess you could say that we are a couple. A couple with many problems, mainly due to the fact that we are literally in different worlds but we also find it hard to understand each other.

I wish I was Alice at times like this. She can understand anyone, even emotionless Shun.

Well I'd better close up and start packing for a trip to Russia. Oh and I need to take my wedding catering planner stuff with me. So when Julie arrives I can ask her for help, it is her sister's wedding.

_Ding ding_

"Sorry the shop's closed for the day"

"Really? Even for your own parents?"

I turn and there they are. They look old. I'm not trying to be rude but they've changed so much. Mum's hair has gotten a bit grey and dad is nearly bald. They both look tired. But they never visit without calling first.

Something's wrong.

"Daddy? Mummy? What's happened?"

They smile at me weakly.

And that's when everything takes a turn for the worse.

I'm sitting on my bed now with my suitcase open and empty on the floor. I can't bring myself to pack.

How could everything be so horrible?

How can the café be closing?

They were doing fine when I saw them last week. But then dad said that the bank had sent them a final notice to pay up or they had to close down the café.

The debt is too much. We'll never find enough money to pay it. Then they'll lose the apartment above the café as well. I've been living in a small one not too far from my restaurant so I'm not really losing my home but even so I'll lose the place I grew up in. The place that gave me so many memories, friends, even Bakugan.

I don't know what to do now.

I told my parents about Alice's call but I'm not up for a trip right now. At least the flight will be free. I'm gratefull to Marucho's parents that they have allowed Alice and me to use their family jet. My parents told me to go anyway. They said it's their trouble not mine. But it's as much as mine as it is theirs. We're family; we have to support each other.

For now I need to help them as much as possible. The bank said that they have a month to pay the bill. I have some savings that would help if I don't use any of it. Also the money I get from Daisy for catering her wedding would add to that. After that well, we just have to see what happens.

Alright, okay now I have a plan. I just need to calm down.

(inhales and exhales deeply)

Okay so if I leave for Alice's tonight then I can probably stay for a week. Afterwards, when I get back I'll try and find a part time job to save up some more money. Then…oh I need to convince my parents to take the money first…uhhh.

Like me, my mum is very stubborn and doesn't really take to taking or even receiving things from other people. It's going to be a long argume-err-sorry I mean talk.

Okay here it goes.

_Ring ring ring _[telephone conversation]

"_Hello, Misaki here"_

"_Hi mum it's me"_

(One hour later)

"_Bye mum. Take that money and use it to pay the debt okay? I'll see you next week. No mum don't you dare try to sneak it back into my account. Love you, __bye"_

Finally done, now time to pack. Now that I think about it it's been a while since I went to visit Alice, usually she visits me. I wonder how things are going on with Shun and her. From her tone when we spoke just now she seemed really happy. I guess one of them must have finally said it. At least I hope someone said "I love you" or something like that. I can't really imagine Shun saying that though. Think about it, can you see Shun with a big lovey dovey smile and hearts in his eyes saying "I love you soooo much" I'm probably exaggerating my description and maybe I'm wrong maybe he really was the one to say it.

Yak! I probably shouldn't be commenting on someone else's love life if I can't even sort out mine. Is Dan still mad at me? I want to know but I really don't want to talk about it.

It's going to be like that time when the guys were in New Vestroia and we girls were trapped on Earth with no contact from them. I kept bottling up my feelings because of my idiotic pride. I told myself that I didn't need anyone and that I couldn't break down.

I promise this time I won't.

Anyway I'm going to turn over a new leave. I don't (well maybe just a bit) care what Dan or even anyone else says or does I'm going to make those guys pay for leaving Alice and me here alone living a normal live while they're just playing Bakugan.

* * *

As I have said before, I stopped watching the series after the end of the first season so my story doesn't really follow whats going on in the real series. So lets say this takes place about 8 years afer the first season, which I will try to include...and figure how to fix the fact that half the group are in another world and are neeither working or studying...for what? 5/6 years..oops. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't have much time to proof read but I'll try and fix any if I have time. Also if you haven't already you should read my other bakugan stories before this one. Gomenasai is kinda continueing the background story that I made for Tadaima and Okaerinasai.

Reviews would help cause I kinda need help to keep the plot interesting. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

- Wing :)

p.s incase you didn't know Gomenasai=Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

The jet came for me that night. As always Kato was there to welcome me on board with a friendly smile and looked very happy. He's probably glad that everyone's coming home. I guess the Marukura's mansion is a little quiet without our noisy group. The trip to Alice's was mostly uneventful and I had a chat with Kato. It seems that he's retiring next month and going to live with his grandson. I didn't even know he had a family. Anyway it's really going to be different without Kato there to help us out every now and then but I guess it's time for him to leave his job at the Marukura household he is about eighty after all.

The journey was only a few hours but I fell asleep sometime around one in the morning in Japan time so when I finally woke up to the bright afternoon sun shining or rather blinding my eyes in Moscow you can't really blame me for knocking over the glass of orange juice that Kato set out for me as a quick drink before we arrived. Then after apologising and receiving a new glass I stood up then looked out the window to see the familiar woodland that surrounded Alice's home. It looks so peaceful. I see why Alice loves this place so much.

The jet's getting closer to the ground now. I should probably sit down or-

"Whoops!" I spilled the juice again. Uhhh and on my favourite shirt too.

I walk out into the field the jet had landed in while dabbing with a tissue at the annoyingly growing orange stain on my shirt. Then I am suddenly tackled to the ground and go half deaf as someone sequels "Runo!" into my ear. What have I done to receive so much suffering?

After groaning and hearing a sheepish "oops" and "sorry" I was offered a hand which I accepted to help me off the ground. Then with a grumpy face I see the hand belongs to Julie. Who was holding a party popper in the other. And was about to pop it on me. While I've still got a big sticky juice stain on my shirt.

"Wait don't-!"

*Pop*

"-do that"

Great, now I'm glued to party confetti as Julie can now see as she tries to tug away the streamers and after seeing her attempts fail and my annoyed face she slowly backs away while repeating "sorry,sorry,sorry". Just before I give chase a hand gently but firmly holds me back. It's Alice, always the peacemaker. She pulls me towards her house where I assume everyone else is while Julie takes my things from Kato. I call out a thank you to Kato as he turns to the jet to go pick up the rest of the original brawlers for a small reunion.

Alice shows me the back door and points to the guest room so that I can change out of my ruined shirt. I take my things from Julie and jokingly try to hug her which makes her run, terrified that the streamer and orange combo on my shirt will become hers. Alice and I have a quick laugh then I go into the guest room, close the door and after shoving Julie's numerous bags off one of the beds I open my bag and find a clean shirt. I freshen up in the bathroom and take a deep breath to prepare myself for meeting the others.

It's not that I'm scared of them I'm just not sure how to face them. We haven't really talked face to face in ages. Also about Dan… it might get awkward… Arrg! Never mind! Just act your usual self Runo, your usual self. Or act like Alice she always acts just fine.

Alright, there's a smile plastered on my face. Now I can face them. Okay I'm walking out the guest room door. Now I'm about to enter the living room where everyone else is. This is fine as long as no one does anything too idiotic I'll be able to get through this get together calmly and hopefully quietly then I can ge to planning the food for the wedding and sorting out the debt problem at home.

Then I hear a series of pops and a ton of party popper confetti lands on me. There is a silent moment when I don't react. Everyone is holding their breaths when they feel the explosion that they think, and are correct about, that is growing on my hidden face. (You know like in anime when people's expressions are hidden by using their bangs to make a shadow over their eyes)But I am calm I merely smile, kinda forced but eh. Alice is lightly scolding my attackers while I brush off the streamers and other bits of paper then I take a seat next to Marucho.

"So what are we talking about?" I ask around the room (except for looking in a certain someone's direction).

"Just catching up with what's going on with everyone. How have you been Runo? We've heard you're running a restaurant now. How's business?" Marucho asks.

"Oh um I'm doing alright and as for the restaurant business… yeah its fine I guess. But I want to hear about everyone else so hurry up, come on tell me your back stories." I reply, indirectly changing the topic I suppose but it's better if they don't know.

Julie starts off what's been going on for her while Alice catches my eye and mouths "do you want to talk about it?" Thank goodness for understanding friends. I mouth back "later". But then I see a certain pair of brown eyes looking at me and I turn sharply but they are to Julie as she talks about what she's been up to so I guess I'd better start listening.

"Alright, so for the past few years I've been improving on my Bakugan skills with way too many partners to count that I'm really missing right now. Actually I haven't been playing that much recently cause I suddenly realised "wow, wait what am I doing?" By that I mean well none of us have really been studying or have had, like, any real jobs right? So what are we gonna do when we come back? I was thinking about maybe setting up a school or a support group or something back on New Vestroia for other brawlers that are too busy to come home. I'm still working out the details but Billy and my family said they would support me all the way.

"Other than that there's nothing else to talk about. Right now I guess I just want to focus on helping Daisy with her wedding. I wish Daisy had told me sooner or at least tell me who the guy is. Seriously, the only thing she wrote in the note she sent was that she was getting married and that I had to get my butt back here pronto."

"You really don't know who she's marrying?" I cut in.

Besides Alice, everyone else shook their heads. Should I tell them? Daisy did say we could hhmmm…nah. Haha I'll wait till Joe and Chan Lee arrive. They can tell them.

"Oh, ok never mind continue." I say with a grin while Alice just sighs, probably knowing that I'm going to torture Julie a bit with some hidden info.

Yep, that's my best friend. She knows exactly what's going on in my head.

"Hey wait does that mean _you_ know the groom?" Julie asks taking the bait and immediately picking up the smugness in my voice.

"Well I guess I do. I am catering the wedding you know."

"Would you mind telling me who it is; I really want to know."

"Just ask your sister"

"She's not picking up her phone"

"The call her later"

"Tell me who it is"

"No"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't wanna"

"Runnnooooo"

"Sorry, try again later"

* * *

There, I finally leave one of my chapters with a proper cliffhanger. Just wondering but are there any guys aound Daisy's age. She's 4 years older than Julie, according to wiki. Or maybe I'll just stick with the idea for the groom I already had. And sorry not much DanxRuno going on right now if thats what you're looking for but it will come...eventually. Anyway hope you liked it. Thanks and sorry to MxMxM I'll try making any future phone calls clearer (don't worry I'm like that too;) and to AliceGi this update's for you. Here's a hint to people, if you review and say update I will 'kay? Cause reviews equal inspiration for me for some reason so leave me a review (ideas would help to) Also thanks to those who have followed/favourite this story- it makes all writers happy to see their work being loved:)

Sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading.

- Wing :)


End file.
